


Darcy and Mjolnir Sitting in a Tree

by HKThauer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy and Mjolnir are in love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Thor is confused, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Thor questions his hammer's fondness for his chosen sister. I blame Chrissi for all the things.





	Darcy and Mjolnir Sitting in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/gifts).



> ChrissiHR had mentioned wanting some Darcy/Mjolnir for her birthday. Sorry its a bit late, but here you go. I hope you're happy.

The first time Thor found Mjolnir in the company of his lightning sister, he was unsurprised. He had told Lady Darcy that the hammer had a will of her own, and ever since, Darcy had treated the hammer as another member of their little family. Since the hammer was still where he left her, Thor didn’t think much of finding Lady Darcy petting Mjolnir’s head during a sad moment in a film. He merely requested that the hammer be allowed to return with him to Asgard, and assured his new found sister she would see her friend again soon.

 

The next time Thor found Darcy and Mjolnir sharing company, he was slightly more surprised. The lady was having a conversation with the hammer. And pausing for a response. And then continuing as if her beloved “Mew-mew” had contributed new information. Thor had never gotten farther in communicating with Mjolnir than a general sense of her overall feelings. But Lady Darcy was, as Erik Selvig put it “an odd duck.” Perhaps she was simply pretending to understand the hammer.

 

The next time Thor found Mjolnir and Darcy together, he had to (attempt) to hold the hammer back from smiting the fool, Ian. The former intern had been discovered to be an agent of Hydra, and was already unconscious from Darcy’s own lightning, but the hammer wanted his blood. The boy had harmed Lady Darcy, both physically and emotionally, and Mjolnir would not see her beloved so wronged. Thor had never before had trouble controlling the hammer in such a way. He wondered just what his companion’s feelings were for his sister, and how he would protect the sister of his heart when her suitor was his own weapon. Thor pondered this conundrum for the next while.

 

Thor finally gave up trying to understand the relationship between his lightning sister and Mjolnir when his hammer flew from his hand during battle, abandoning him to aid Lady Darcy as she attempted to electrocute a skrull shifted to appear as the thunder god himself. Lady Darcy and Mjolnir incapacitated the villain together, and Mjolnir then emanated contentment as she was ensconced in the warm embrace of her chosen.


End file.
